A New Understanding
by Vespalady
Summary: Harry Potter didn't show up at Hogwarts this year. Why? Draco much to his shock is sent to find him. possible hd romance in sequal
1. The request

**Author note: **Ok well I've begun completely rewriting this story the first chapter as you can see isn't so much different, but the later chapters will be. Bear with me I'm so sorry for not writing.

**Disclaimer **this is  why would the real author write here?

**Summery **Normally Harry Potter hates the summer but this year he doesn't want to return, return to Hogwarts, to his 'friends'. Why? Harry doesn't arrive at Hogwarts, and Draco Malfoy is sent to find him.

Black hair lay fanned across a dingy pillow. Harry Potter was slumped across the bed, his thoughts in complete disarray. If one wished an overview of Harry's frantic musings, they could best be summed into two lines of thought. The first thought was a burning hatred towards Albus Dumbledore, and the second, an animalistic desire for escape.

The next day the Hogwarts express was supposed to take him to Hogwarts. Harry normally never slept the night before the train; tonight, however, his insomnia had nothing at all to do with excitement.

He didn't want to go back; he couldn't stand the thought of having to go back. His friends were convinced he was going dark, despite their obvious attempts to hide their feelings. Meanwhile, Dumbledore simply needed to be put into his place, the damn fool had no place meddling in Harry's life.

_No, I cannot go back, no._ With that thought, Harry finally drifted into a fitful slumber.

The next day, the Dursleys dropped him off as usual. However, Harry did not intend to board the Hogwart's Express. Instead, he silently stole, as the Petunia wasn't looking, enough money for a muggle train ticket. He felt guilty, though it couldn't be helped. He knew they only reason he was still alive was because Petunia's conscience wouldn't allow her to mistreat her nephew.

Quickly, Harry bought a ticket to a small city right by London (a/n sorry have know idea about England geography). He boarded the muggle train and sat down in a corner booth, which everyone else overlooked.

"Where is he?" Hermione cried frantically.

"I don't know maybe his relatives refused to take him," Ron replied nonchalantly. He really could care less. Potter was dark, there was no denying the facts; even if Hermione disagreed.

"But they hate him! Why wouldn't they want to get rid of him?" Hermione paced on the platform and finally at the call of a shrill train whistle, boarded the Hogwarts train. She glanced behind once more worriedly then sighed and vanished from view.

Draco Malfoy watched from under a dark cloak. He boarded the train and smirked to himself. _So Potter is missing. Very interesting. _Draco sat in the one empty compartment, hiding from the rest of the school. He didn't feel like talking to the bunch of idiots. **_So, Harry hadn't shown up. Odd I didn't think he could wait to meet his mudblood friend and the weasel._**

During the opening feast, Dumbledore sat at his seat inwardly fuming despite his outward appearance. Already the school echoed with the whispers and rumors, and even the teachers muttered together. Of course, the rumors had already started: Harry Potter had died, he'd joined the Dark side, or he was captured! They got wilder as they went.

Just as the blonde was going to go to his common room Professor Snape came up to him, a scowl on his face.

"Professor?" Draco asked smoothly.

"The headmaster has asked you come to his office. He has something to discuss with you."

"Indeed? Will you be joining us Severus?"

"I told you not to call me that at school… Yes I will."

They set of, then reaching the gargoyles. Snape said, "Nestle Crunch." Apparently, Dumbledore had resorted to using muggle candy.

Draco walked into the office and was not at all pleased with the scene, which met him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore sat behind his desk with his chin resting on his fingers, a look of immense strain written clearly on his face. While the Weasel and the mudblood stood to the side looking obviously distressed.

"Mr. Malfoy, before we proceed I must ask a question that I hope you are not offended by."

The Slytherin scowled this was not going to end well.

"Headmaster?" Draco asked

"I'll be blunt Harry is missing, but before I go on I must know if you support Voldemort." Everyone winced at the sound of his name.

Fuming he snarled "NO."

Weasley coughed in obvious disagreement.

Draco whirled to face the red head. "What would you know Weasel? Just because you think you're all high and mighty doesn't mean that you know how to judge people!" He ground out into the boy's now red face

"Enough! Mr. Weasley please stop this foolishness," Dumbledore said calmly. "I believe you Mr. Malfoy, now that we know this, we can proceed." The old man paused and looked at everyone.

The blond Slytherin nearly gagged, how did everyone miss the obvious mask Dumbledore was wearing? He took a silent breath reigning in his anger; it would not do to explode in front on this audience. It really didn't matter to him anyway. After all, what did he care if Potter died?

"Mr. Malfoy, Harry is missing, I must find him, and I am not willing to send Mr. Potter's friends as they cannot be in danger. Besides, it would be of no help to Harry. Well, I'd like to send you to find him."

A silence filled the room and everyone gaped at the Headmaster, shocked.

Though it was quickly shattered,

"'Mr. Potters friends cannot be in danger."

Draco fumed and then…

"I see well then it makes perfect sense that some other student, no, some worthless Slytherin must take the beating for them. How logical. Come off of it you senile fool! You're just a manipulative bastard; honestly, I don't understand how anyone trusts you especially to lead the wizerding world into war! I can see you twisting everyone into your willing pawns, what makes you think that I'm willing to go on this suicide mission?"

----oooo00000llllll000kkkk000kkkk000kkk00kkk0kk0k0k0kk0k0k0k0k0k0k0kkk0k0k

Ok well that's my rewritten chapter, I'm completely revamping this story, its going to be slightly AU a mix between the 5th and 6th books.


	2. Begining and Struggles

**Disclaimer **this is  why would the real author write here?

**Summery **Normally Harry Potter hates the summer but this year he doesn't want to return, return to Hogwarts, to his 'friends'. Why? Harry doesn't arrive at Hogwarts, and Draco Malfoy is sent to find him.

---0000----0000000000-----------000000000------------0000----------00000-----0000

Dumbledore sat unflinchingly through Draco's tirade; obviously, the coot had been expecting it. The blonde mused to himself, **_this isn't right, but then what can you expect of such a power hungry fool. No, it is to be expected. _**

"I hardly expect this to be a suicide mission, Mr. Malfoy," At this Snape snorted, and the Headmaster gave him a harsh glance.

Too soon, however, that damn twinkle returned. Twisting a ring upon his thumb the Headmaster continued.

"I would like you Mr. Malfoy to find Mr. Potter, and bring him back here, do you understand? Now, I'm sure a house elf can prepare you—"

"Excuse me _sir,_" Draco cut in angrily, "but I never agreed to go"

There was a tense silence, "Why Draco, I never gave you a choice."

The Slytherin paused, then pivoted and exited the office.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, please return to your common room."

The potions master strode to the desk and leaned over. "I hope you realize Albus that you are also losing me." With that, he turned in a billow of fabric.

The headmaster sighed and turned to stroke Fawkes, but… every time he came to touch the golden plumage, the avian shifted away.

Sighing again, the man said, "Well, it seems I'm losing quite a many people today. Though as always," his voice hardened now, "I will make the best of things. After all, it wouldn't due to fail."

Only silence met his statement.

)squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee(

Hermione paced the Gryffindor common room anxiously, muttering to herself as she turned. Ron, eventually tiring of the repetition, grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the seat beside him.

"'Mione, relax. Everything will be fine… I'm sure Dumbledore will pull through with a solution. Hopefully better then the current one," he muttered to himself.

She gave him a disgusted look, "Ronald Weasley! Do you honestly think I'm going to sit here, and not do _anything_?"

He shrugged "Then what do you plan to do? I'll help you."

Hermione sat back down with a thump.

"Well?"

"I don't know… I don't know"

Ron shook his had and said "Well 'Mione, there's a first time for everything."

The both laughed, despite the anxiety they felt.

The Boy-who-lived sat comatose on a moldy coverlet. He had rented an apartment.

**_Stupid muggle,_** Harry thought about the Landlord,**_ although I suppose I must be thankful he took my wizard money. It wouldn't have been a good idea to go to Gringotts at the moment. Besides, I really needed a place to stay._**

It was dismal, but better to hide in a muggle place then wizard. It made him harder to find.

Harry watched the sun set through the grimy window in the bedroom.

**_I don't want to, but I'll have to stop by Gingotts tomorrow. There really isn't a way around it, at least until I find a job. _**Finally, Harry slipped into an exhausted slumber.

The Prince of Slytherin arrived early at breakfast, and attempted to avoid his 'journey.'

Eventually, Snape found him. "Come on Draco. Don't worry, I shall accompany you."

When they arrived in Hogsmead they apparated to King's Cross, and Snape continued ignoring Draco's complaints about side-along-apparation.

Finally the blonde asked, "Severus where do we start? Also, supposing we find Potter, will we actually go back?

"Harry was said to have stopped at Gringotts, but I'm pretty sure he's staying somewhere muggle. No, to answer your second question, we will most certainly not return to Hogwarts. Albus has really gone too far, and I cannot allow our only 'hope' to be destroyed by his foolishness."

They continued unawares of the bushy-haired brunette watching them.

----000---000----0000---000---000—000---00—00—00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000000000000000---------------

OH, I can't seem to write more then three pages at a time oh well. I tried to make things clearer but I don't know how well I did. I'm still debating as to whether I want to make this slash or not, leave a review and your own opinion. Thanks to all reviews and to my beta empath89


End file.
